John Soulmetal
John Cade Harlow (born, August 9th, 1987) is a CAW Professional wrestler, better known by his ring name John "Spirit" Soulmetal. Harlow is currently wrestling under the SmackDown! brand. Professional Wrestling Career (2004-Present) Wrestling Debut & AWF (2004) Harlow began wrestling at age 18 in early 2004, he and Leo Stenbuck were trained by Kevin Aiken in the Aurora Wrestling Field in Aurora, Colorado. where he wrestled following completing his training. Whilst in AWF, he formed a secret alliance with Herman Soul and Leo Stenbuck. His first wrestling debut was July 12, 2004, against Ron Shik. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005) RAW (2005) Harlow first debuted in early 2005, as John Soulmetal on RAW against Shelton Banjamin, where in the match he had innovated the Dragon Whip Crescent Driver after barely dodging Shelton's Dragon whip. A few weeks afterwards, WWE commentator, Jim Ross began referring to him as The Irresistable Force. On August 8, 2005, Soulmetal was shown backstage talking with The Hurricane before The Big Show walked in and towered over Soulmetal, making threats, saying if Soulmetal ever faced Show, he would not even live afterwards. Soulmetal shoved Show saying "You don't intimidate me, wanna see if you can do it now?". As the tensions was about to turn into a backstage brawl, until The Hurricane had broke up the fight. The following week, Soulmetal was placed into a match against the Big Show, which Soulmetal won by pinfall after executing Soul Take Over on Big Show. Soulmetal then feuded with Big Show for one more week, then, the feud ended with that match, which was a tag team match of Soulmetal and The Hurricane against The Big Show and Trevor Murdoch which The Hurricane had won after Murdoch pinned Hurricane for a 2-count and Murdoch had a "temper tantrum", ''as noted by the announcers, and as Murdoch got up, he received a ''Hurrichokeslam ''by Hurricane, and was pinned by Hurricane for a 3-count. Afterwards, Soulmetal was traded to SmackDown!. When he asked RAW's GM, ''Eric Bischoff, why he was being traded, Bischoff said that he would fit SmackDown! rather than RAW, so he said he traded him for Herman Soul, who had started in SmackDown! roughly the same time as Soulmetal, then, Soul had joined RAW, and Soulmetal to SmackDown!. Soulmetal's SmackDown! debut match, on the August 26 edition of SmackDown!, was a singles match against JBL, which Soulmetal had lost due to being disqualified (the only disqualification he had that year), for repeatedly striking the cornered JBL after JBL had struck Soulmetal with a chair multiple times while Orlando Jordan distracted the referee. On the September 2 episode of SmackDown!, Soulmetal then feuded with Orlando Jordan and JBL. Which he was placed in a handicap match that week which Soulmetal won due to disqualification when Orlando Jordan distracted the ref completely from the first chair shot, but the second which got JBL disqualified, when he tried to hit Soulmetal with a chair who was standing in front of the distracted referre, and moved out of the way, causing JBL's chair to connect with the back of the referees head, which afterwards JBL was disqualified. The following week, on the September 9 edition of SmackDown!, the main event was a 6-man elimination tag team match of Soulmetal, Eddie Guerrero, and Scotty 2 Hotty against JBL, Orlando Jordan, and Doug Basham, which Eddie Guerrero won by having JBL submit to Lasso from El Paso. On the September 16 episode of SmackDown!, when Soulmetal was in a singles match against Doug Basham, JBL had attacked Soulmetal during his entrance. During, the attack, SmackDown! ''Superstar, Rey Mysterio, attacked JBL, saving Soulmetal, which had made the match from a Single match with no managers, to a single match with Mysterio as Soulmetal's manager, and JBL as Basham's manager, which Soulmetal won. On the September 23 episode of ''SmackDown!, before Mysterio's match against JBL, when Mysterio and Soulmetal were having a conversation and as Mysterio left to do his match, Soulmetal turned around and there was a mysterious figure directly in front of him, glaring at Soulmetal onimously, which happened to be The Undertaker. Undertaker then warned him not to be cocky like the other new Superstars on SmackDown!, or "his fate will be met". Soulmetal nodded, and thanked him for the advice. And said that he'd never be cocky, and as he walked away, he said to himself, "Man, I hope I don't have a match with him.....ever". On the October 7th episode of SmackDown!, two days before the "No Mercy" pay-per-view, Soulmetal was in an Ironman Match against JBL. The winner of the match chooses the match type at No Mercy, and chooses his opponent(s). Soulmetal lost due to the results being, Soulmetal: 5, JBL: 6, which with 5 seconds left, both men had 5, then with the last five seconds, Soulmetal was disqualified after irish whipping to a corner where the there was no turnbuckle cover and as a result the referee believed Soulmetal was responsible and disqualified him even though 4 minutes earlier JBL had removed the turnbuckle cover. JBL chose the match to be a Ladder Match against Mysterio and Soulmetal. Which at No Mercy, Mysterio won. On the October 14 edition of SmackDown!, Soulmetal then feuded with Randy Orton ''whcih at the same time Ken Kennedy feuded with Orton as well. In Wrestling *'As John Soulmetal''' **'Finishing moves' **[[Wrestling attacks#Discus|'Discus']] [[Wrestling attacks#Throat thrust|'High speed thumb thrust to the opponent's throat']]' ' **[[Wrestling aerial techniques#Diving thumb thrust|'Diving thumb thrust']]; used as a tribute to Umaga **Snap Suplex Pin - 2004-late 2005; used as a regular move thereafter - innovated {Super Neckbreaker Pin in SVR 2006-2010} **''Soul Crash'' (Modified Whiplash) - 2008; used as a signature move from 2009-present **[[Wrestling attacks#Spinning headlock elbow drop|'Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop Backbreaker']] - innovated - 2009-present **''Spirit Take Over'' (Modified Lifting STO) - 2004-2006; used as a signature move from 2007-present {STO 1 in SVR 2006} **''Soul Cut'' (Dragon Whip Crescent Driver) - innovated - early 2005-2007 **''Twelve Year Silence'' (Straight Jacket Triangle Choke) - Late 2007; used as a signature move from 2008-present [[Video:Soul Crash|thumb|298px|right|Soulmetal executes Soul Crash on Carlito]] [[Video:Twelve Year Silence|thumb|300px|right|Soulmetal executes Twelver Year Silence on Cody Rhodes]] **'Signature moves' **''10 Punch'' (Ten elevated mounted punches to a cornered opponent) **Bridging Aztec Suplex **Bridging German Suplex, into a Prawn Hold **''Cutter Drop'' (Double Underhook Mat Slam) - 2008-present **''Extreme Small Package'' (Modified Small Package) {Extreme Small Package in SVR 2006} **''Finishing Touch'' (Front Facelock Elbow Drop) **Flaming Star Press - 2004-present **''Fury Strikes Combo'' (On an opponent resting against the ropes, Soulmetal performs repeated chop & punch combos flowed with and ended with a forearm club) {Fury Strikes in SVR 2010} **Inverted Superplex - 2006; used rarely thereafter **Leaping high-speed stunner {Stunner 1 in SVR 2006-2007} **''Metalsault'' (Double Moonsault)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIy7XN7UpiU - Late 2005-2007 **''Metalsault Rapture'' (Modified double moonsault; corkscrew moonsault then normal moonsault, both in mid-air) **Modified Victory Roll Pin, used as a counter to a Vertical suplex, and Stalling vertical suplex {Victory Roll Pin 2 in SVR 2010} **''Mysterious Chop'' (Feint punch with one hand into a high speed knife-edge chop with the arm closest to the cornered opponent) **''Poison-Rana'' (Inverted Frankensteiner to a standing opponent, usually used as a counter to an Electric Chair) **Quick turnbuckle climb transitioned into a Corkscrew Wheel Kick to a standing opponent, sometimes into a neckbreaker slam **Repeated chop & punch Combos to a standing opponent in the corner **Rolling Clothesline {Clothesline 4 in SVR 2006} **Rope-hung Cloveleaf - 2007-present **Corner backflip kick followed by a superkick **''Russian Leg Drop'' (Modified Russian Legsweep followed by either a standing somersault elbow drop or a jumping leg drop {Head Shake Leg Drop in SVR 2009}, with theatrics) **Slingshot Spinning Wheel Kick to an opponent standing outside the ring **''Soul Sweep'' (Apron legsweep to in-ring opponent or a pivoting legsweep) {Sweep 3 in SVR 2008} **''Spider Suplex'' (Super german suplex, without leaving the top rope, sometimes while split-legged, is usually followed by a diving move) **Spinning Crescent Kick that is caught by the opponent, followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face using his free leg **''Spirit Elbow'' (Soulmetal executes an elbow smash with his left arm, then his right arm, ended with a high-speed discus elbow smash with his right arm) **Springboard Corkscrew 450° splash **Standing reverse tornado DDT **Standing Shiranui **''Swanton Bomb, sometimes split-legged turning **Swinging Neckbomb **Tilt-a-whirl tornado DDT **Tilt-a-whirl DDT while standing behind the opponent **''Tope Atomico (Slingshot somersault senton - 2004-2005; used rarely thereafter **''Yakuza Kick'' (Running Arched Big Boot) {"Yakuza Kick" in SVR 2006-2007} * *'Common Tag Team Maneuvers' :*'Stungun & Neckbreaker (German Suplex by Soulmetal followed by Slingshot turning rear wheelbarrow suplex by his partner into a Cutter by Soulmetal)' *'With Eddie Guerrero' :*Chin Lock and Yakuza Kick *'With Herman Soul' *'With Hurricane Helms' *'With Jeff Hardy' *'With Leo Stenbuck' *'With Rob Van Dam' :*Spinning Leg Sweep (Soulmetal) / Spinning heel kick (Van Dam) combination :*Simultaneous double leg drop to the groin (Soulmetal) / High-angle frog splash (Van Dam) combination *'Entrance Themes: :*"I will not stop" (The name as of right now is unknown but I predict that it is the name) - UNKNOWN - WWE - RAW (2009-present) :*"Disciple of Babylon" (DEMO VERSION)" - Dragonforce - WWE - Smackdown (2008); :*'"'E.P.M." - DragonForce - WWE; used in PPVs 2009-present :*"Black Fire (Original Demo Version)" - Dragonforce ''- WWE - 2006-2007 :*"'Valley of the Damned (2000 Demo Version)" - Dragonforce - As '''Demonmetal :*"The Fire And The Wind" - Demoniac - As Demonmetal (Final theme as Demonmetal) Trivia :*Soulmetal is a fan of the bands DragonForce, and Sevendust. He also enjoys to listen to the official music soundtrack of Dynasty Warriors 4/Empires. :*Soulmetal stopped wearing his cross necklace and replaced it with an "ECW" necklace as well as a fingerless leather glove on his left hand that on the back of his hand that reads "E.F.B.", which stands for "Eternal Fight Begins.". :*Soulmetal is also a fan of the shows "Storm Hawks", "Code Lyoko" and "Bleach". :*Soulmetal's favorite musicians/singers are Greg Edmondson of Breaking Point, of Evergrey, Herman Li of DragonForce, and ZP Theart of DragonForce. WWE SmackDown! PPVs: No way out: (2005) - February 20, 2005 Wrestlemania: (2005) - (Wrestlemania 21) April 3, 2005 Royal Rumble (2005) - January 30, 2005 Backlash (2005) - May 1, 2005 The Great American Bash (2005) - July 24, 2005 Summerslam (2005) - August 21, 2005 Vengeance (2005) - June 26, 2005 Survivor Series (2005) - November 27, 2005 WWE New Year's Revolution (2005) - January 9, 2005 Unforgiven (2005) - September 18, 2005 Cyber Sunday (2005) (in 2005 it was called: Taboo Tuesday) - November 1, 2005 Armageddon (2005) - December 18, 2005 Judgement Day (2005) - May 22, 2005 1. 'No Mercy (2005) - October 9, 2005